I Hear Your Voice (Remake: Kyumin)
by Hye-Elfeu
Summary: Setelah 10 tahun berpisah, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya sekaligus orang yang membantunya dulu. Lee Sungmin. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak mengenali Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimanakah dengan Min Jong Guk yang akan membunuh Sungmin sekeluarnya dari penjara? warn: BxB/OOC/gaje/KyuMin couple/Remake dari drama I Hear Your Voice/RnR please /Ch4 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

KyuMin ff (no title)

Cast: KyuMin and other.

Rate: K/T.

Genre: General, maybe..

Disc: God, SM Ent., them self.

Warn: BxB, gaje, abal, EYD yg tdk sesuai, author newbie nekat buat ni ff (padahal ga ada bakat sama sekali -_-v). Ohya, ff ini emang remake dari drama 'I Hear Your Voice'. Jadi klo ada kesamaan maklum aja ya xD. Tapi ga semuanya kok, karna sebagiannya dari imajinasi saya yg ga jelas ini u,u*tabok kepala* jadi saya gabungin gitu~ ^^v.

Don't Like, Don't Read

-Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja yang saat ini tengah berada disekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir. Memiliki wajah yang manis dan kulit putih bak seorang yeoja dan memiliki rambut hitam legam. Adalah anak dari seorang pemilik toko kecil yang hidup dengn sederhana. Saat ini Sungmin hanya hidup berdua dengan sang umma, karena appa Sungmin sudah meninggal karena penyakit jantung.

-Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja tampan yang hampir sempurna dan memiliki banyak fans. Namja yang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, wajah tampan, serta kulit yang hamper pucat membuatnya terlihat bagai pangeran. Dengan harta yang melimpah milik orang tuanya, Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV..

Kriiiiinng~

Suara alaram yang berasal dari meja disampingku membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku mengusap mataku untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuk(?) lalu merenggangkan tubuhku untuk menghilangkan sedikit penat sehabis tidur "Huahh.."erangku. Setelah itu aku bergegas menggambil handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi, karena setiap pagi aku harus membantu umma ditokonya sebelum berangkat ketoko kecil kami.

"Pagi umma~"ucapku sambil mencium pipi ummaku yang paling kusayangi ini, karena hanya dialah yang kupunya saat ini. Walupun usianya hampir menginjak kepala empat, tapi kecantikkan masih terlihat.

"Nde? Sungmin-ah kau sudah bangun. Ja, sarapan umma sudah menyiapkan"suruh umma sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Ne, umma"jawabku sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu tak terdengar suara, hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

And of Sungmin POV.

Setelah sarapan Sungmin dan ummanya berangkat ketoko mereka, dengan jalan kaki tentunya. Karena jarak antara rumah dan toko tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?"Tanya umma tiba-tiba.

"Ne? seperti biasa umma, tidak ada yang berubah" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah ummanya. "Maksud umma, apa 'mereka' masih menggaanggumu?" tanya umma lagi, kali ini nadanya seditik khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum,"Gwaenchana umma, aku sudah biasa. Nanti juga mereka akan bosan sendiri, lagipula aku juga tidak mau cari masalah dengan mereka umma". "Benarkanh? tapi kalau mereka kelewatan jangan segan melapornya kepada umma atau seonsaengnim ne?" ucap umma sambil mengelus saying rambut hitam legan Sungmin."Ne, arraseo umma. Kau tidak usah khawatir aku bukan anak kecil lagi, anakmu ini pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, umma tak perlu khawatir" umma mengancak rambut Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Umma, berhentilah mengacak rambutku" kesal Sungmin sambil melindungi rambutnya dari keganasan(?) tangan umma Sungmin.

"Wae? Kau marah eoh?" Tanya umma nyengir sambil tetap masih pada rambut Sungmin. "Ja, sudahlah ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat" ucap umma mendahului berjalan Sungmin.

"Umma.." setelah itu Sungminpun ikut tersenyum melihat ummanya lalu menyusul ummanya yang tidak jauh didepannya. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin, jika ummanya bahagia diapun turut bahagia.

Hyaaaaaa…apa ini?! Gaje bgt! , *sembunyi dlam sumur* gegara nekat pen publish sih..T,T berani bgt saya buat cerita kaya gin, gak ada bagus2nya..hiks..

Udah segitu aja dulu. Karena otak saya udah macet dan kapasitasnya terbatas u,uv

Kalo respon nya bagus saya (insya allah) akan lanjut, itu juga kalo bisa. Inipun saya masih bingung sama lanjutannya T,T. Maklum Cuma modal nekat dan coba2 doang waktu bikin ini..hiks.. ohya kalo ada cerita milik author2 lain yang sama dgn ini tolong kasih tau saya ya? Biar saya ga lanjutin ini ff, saya gamau dibiang plagiat~ T,T #kepeden

Okeh, gomawo bua yg udh baca ff abal bin gaje ini, sekalii lagi saya minta pendepat dari readerdeul semua ttg ff saya ini :D karna itu sangat pentiiiinggg…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: KyuMin and other.**

**Rate: K/T.**

**Genre: General, maybe..**

**Disc: God, SM Ent., them sel**f.

**Warn: BxB, gaje, abal, EYD yg tdk sesuai,ooc,typo(s) bejibun,alur kecepatan,author newbie nekat buat ni ff (padahal ga ada bakat sama sekali -_-v). Ohya, ff ini emang remake dari drama 'I Hear Your Voice'. Jadi klo ada kesamaan maklum aja ya xD. sebagiannya mungkin ada yg berubah buat penyesuaian ^^v.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Sungmin bergegas kesekolahnya setelah membantu sang umma."Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne" ucapnya sambil berlari kecil keluar dari toko."Ya, Sungmin-ah hati-hati" teriak umma Sungmin dari dalam toko.

Saat dalam perjalan, tak henti-hentinya Sungmin mengumbar senyum kepada orang yang kebetulan menyapanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat sahabantnya yang bernama Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk tidak jauh didepannya. Sungmin pun memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, chakkamanyo!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari menyusul Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk masih tidak mendengar.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak mendengarku eoh?!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Eh, hyung? Kau sedang apa, kenapa berlari?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polos saat Sungmin sudah berada disampingnya."Hah..hah..hah..k-kau pabo! Sudah tahu aku memanggilmu dari tadi, sampai aku berlarian begini!" maki Sungmin sambil terengah-engah sehabis berlari."Hah, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mendengarmu hyung~ mian ne~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sungmin."Ya, lepaskan! Berapa umumurmu eoh? Masih saja merengek seperti ini. Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah disini sekarang. Kajja hyuk, kita pergi" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk."Ne, hyung. Kajja!" jawab Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk manis dihalte. Mereka sedang menunggu bis datang. Memang setiap hari mereka berdua selalu menunggu bis dihatle ini. Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang sedang menunggu bis, biasanya tak sebanyak ini. Entah ada angin apa, yang pasti mereka berdua akan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang yang lainnya nanti.

"Huurf~" Sungmin menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba suara Eunhyuk mengejutkannya.

"Hyung, lihat! Bisnya sudah datang"

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk Hyuk" ajak Sungmin saat bis berhenti didepan mereka.

"Ne hyung"

Benar saja, suasana didalam bis penuh dengan penumpang, ditambah lagi cuaca yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berdesak-desakkan didalam bis, tempat duduk pun sudah terisi penuh terpaksa mereka berdua harus berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, bis yang mereka tumpangi pun sampai ditempat tujuan. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergegas turun dari bis.

"Huahh~ akhirnya bebas juga~" ucap Eunyuk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya."Ne Hyuk, kau benar. Kajja, kita pergi" ajak Sungmin."Ne hyung" jawab Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Sesampainya disekolah. Ketika mereka berduan tengan berjalan dikoridor, terdengarlah bisik-bisik dari para murid disana disertai dengan tatapan meremehkan yang diarahkan kearah mereka. Sungmin tahu itu semua memang ditujukan untunya, tapi dia tak peduli. Buat apa juga melawan, buang-buang tenaga saja pikir Sungmin sambil tetap berjalan dengan cueknya.

Memang sebagian besar murid disekolah ini tidak suka dengan Sungmin, alasannya hanya karena perusahaan appa Sungmin yang dulunya berjaya tiba-tiba saja jatuh bangkrut yang menyebabkan appa Sungmin meninggal karena serangan jantung. Mereka yang dulunya berteman dengan Sungmin pun mulai menjauhinya karena berpikir Sungmin hanya memanfaatkan harta mereka. Padahal itu salah besar, Sungmin bukan orang seperti itu. Mereka memang lebih mementingkan materi saja, jika ada murid-yang mereka pikir-yang tidak sederajat dengan mereka pasti mereka tidak akan mau berteman dengan murid itu, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Oleh karena itu hanya Eunhyuklah satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki, yang mau berteman denagnya tanpa memandang apapun.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lihat hah?! Tidak ada yang aneh disini!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam murid-murid yang menatap mereka."Sudahlah Hyuk..tak usah pedulikan mereka. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa" ucap Sungmin.

"T-tapi hyung..mereka-" ucap Eunhyuk terpotong.

"Hyuk, sudah. Lebih baik kita kekelas sekarang" ucap Sungmin final, Eunhyuk tak bisa membantah jika hyungnya sudah seperti itu, hanya bias mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mendatangi mereka, sebut saja Jessica. Yeoja yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang arogan itu berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, ya, ya, lihat ini siapa yang datang. Benar-benar tak tahu malu" ejeknya dengan tampang yang sok.

"Heh, apa maksudmu? dasar yeoja aneh ck!" balas balas Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Mwo? Tentu saja si miskin itu, setelah perushaan appanya bangkrut dia masih punya muka bersekolah disini dan kau tuan sok pahlawan tak usah ikut campur" balas yeoja itu lagi dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat polos. Membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk harus menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok mulut itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai Jessica-sshi, kajja Hyuk kita pergi" ucap Sungmin berjalan melewati Jessica. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan sesuatu dikakinya membuat dia terjatuh.

Brakk..

Sontak saja seluruh murid yang ada dikoridor itu menertawakan Sungmin yang masih jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri."Ne, tapi tanganku sedikit sakit" jawab Sungmin sedikit meringis.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin-hyung?! Kau sengaja ya?" bentak Eunhyuk marah sambil bersiap ingin menampar yeoja itu. Jessica yang menyadari Eunhyuk akan menamparnya langsung menutup mata, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tangan Sungmin menahan tangan Eunhyuk.

Grebb..

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja tak ada gunanya meladeni yeoja ini.." ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk."Hurf~ arraseo. Hyung, aku heran kenapa kau bias sesabar ini. Padahal mereka berbuat jahat kepadamu" ucap Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

Jessica yang merasa diabaikanpun berdecak tak suka menatap kepergian Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, lalu beranjak pergi. Murid-murid yang kebetulan menonton pertengkaran mereka tadi juga ikut membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ aku lelah sekali Hyuk.." desah Sungmin.

"Jelas saja, jika setiap hari kau harus menerima keganasan murid-murid disekolah. Mereka memang tak tahu diri" sahut Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

Saat ini merekan dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah sehabis pelajaran tambahan yang baru selesai jam setengah delapan malam, jadi jalan yang mereka lewati agak sepi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut dijalanan depan mereka, sayangnya tak terlihat karena ada belokan.

"Hyung! Suara apa itu tadi?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit takut.

"Molla Hyuk, sepertinya suara tabrakkan" jawab Sungmin."Ayo kita lihat!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian ditempat.

"Y-YA! Hyung, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku hyuuung~" Eunhyuk pun berlari mengikuti Sungmin lantaran takut ditinggal sendirian. -_-"

Sesampainya di TKP, Sungmin melihat sebuah truk besar yang menabrak sebuah mobil. Sungmin dapat melihat kaca depan mobil itu telah hancur, menampilkan seorang ahjusshi dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berlumuran darah.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk setibanya di TKP."Sepertinya yang kau lihat Hyuk.." jawab Sungmin.

Lalu seorang ahjusshi berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari truk itu dengan membawa sebuat balok kayu. Ahjusshi berpakaian serba hitam mendekati jendela mobil tempat ahjusshi yang berlumuran darah itu terduduk lemah. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengayunkan balok kayu tersebut kearah kaya hingga kaca yang semulanya telah hancur menjadi semakin hancur.

"Apa yang dilakukan ahjusshi itu hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin tak menjawab, dia masih terpaku pada adegan didepannya.

Ahjusshi itu terus memukul kaca mobil hingga mengenai ahjusshi yang berlumuran darah. Anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah anak ahjusshi itu berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil appanya. Ketika ahjusshi berpakaian serba hitam semakin brutal memukuli appanya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat melihat adegan itu. Sungmin masih terpaku, dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, nafas Sungmin terasa sesak."H-hyung..ahjusshi itu, dia sengaja kan melakukannya?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hyung, sebaikanya kita pergi saja..kajja hyung.." ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya."Ah!" seakan tersadar, Sungmin bergegas mengambil handphonenya, sepertinya dia akan memotret adegan kekerasan itu."Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kajja kita pergi hyung.." desak Eunhyuk.

Smile~

Ahjusshi itu menghentikan kegiatan brutalnya, lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berdiri. Eunhyuk semakin panik saat ahjushhi itu berlari kearah mereka. Sungmin masih shock sambil merutuki kenapa handphoneny harus bersuara disaat seperti ini.

"Hyung! lari!" teriak Eunhyuk ketakutan.

Sungmin menatap ahjusshi itu takut, lalu beralih menatap anak kecil dimobil yang berlumuran darah tadi. Sungmin menatap mata anak itu dalam, seolah berharap kalau dirinya akan menolong anak itu. Sungmin ragu, antara ingin menolong anak itu atau pergi menyelamatkan diri.

"Hyung! lari hyung!"

"N-ne!" Sungmin pun akhirnya berlari mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat ahjusshi itu ternyata mengejar mereka. Sampailah pada sebuah taman, lalu mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang lumayan besar. Ahjusshi itu berhenti tepat didepan pohon dimana mereka bersembunyi. Karena kebingungan dan kehilangan jejak mereka berdua, ahjusshi itu berteriak histeris sambil memukul apa saja yang ada disekitarnya dengan membabi-buta.

Sengmin dan Eunhyuk menahan nafas, saat ahjusshi itu mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Brengsek, anak-anak itu membuatku tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" ucap ahjusshi itu."Kalian mendengarku kan? Kalian pasti bisa mendengarku. Kalian melihatku tadi kan? Jika kalian ingin hidup, tutup mulut dan jangan ikut campur. Maka aku tak akan mencari kalian". Lanjut ahjusshi itu.

"Kalau taka da saksi, itu akan dianggap kecelakaan biasa. Kalau kalian melapor kepolisi dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan tadi pada kalian" ancamnya. Tutup mulut kalian jika tak ingin mati ditanganku".

Tubuh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk semakin bergetar ketakutan, bahkan Eunhyukpun sudah menangis dalam diam. Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Mereka berdua bernafas lega, tapi masih ada sedikit ketakutan."Hyung..eotteohkae?" ucap Eunhyuk masih ketakutan."Mollayo..hyung juga tidak tahu.." Sungmin pun sama bingungnya dengan Eunhyuk. Ini semua terlalu terjadi begitu cepat dan lagi mereka masih shock. Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan anak itu.

"Hahh..aigo..apa yang harus kulakukan.." ucap Sungmin lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

* * *

Hahh..akhirnya selesai juga ch2. Adakah yang membacanya? #krik..krik..

Ga ada ya, yaudah gapapa~ u,u

Ini ngerjain mendesak bgt, padahal bsok ulangan semester, tapi blum belajar sama sekali xD

Ohya, chap depan insya allah kyu udh muncul :D

Okeh, ditunggu kritik/sarannya :D

Gowamo buat yg sdh baca , #bow

Satu lagi..

Review pleaseee~ ,


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: KyuMin and other.**

**Rate: K/T.**

**Genre: General, maybe..**

**Disc: God, SM Ent., them sel**f.

**Warn: BxB, gaje, abal, EYD yg tdk sesuai,ooc,typo(s) bejibun,alur kecepatan,author newbie nekat buat ni ff (padahal ga ada bakat sama sekali -_-v). Ohya, ff ini emang remake dari drama 'I Hear Your Voice'. Jadi klo ada kesamaan maklum aja ya xD. sebagiannya mungkin ada yg berubah buat penyesuaian ^^v.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Sungmin sedang belajar diruang tamu. Tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak focus, dia malah memikirkan kejadian kemarin, tepatnya memikirkan anak itu. Sungmin berpikir, apakah dia akan menolong anak itu atau lebih baik tidak karena ia takut ahjusshi kemari akan mencarinya lalu kemudian membunuhnya.'Aish..apa yang kupikirkan!' pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, persis seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Hah..aku bisa gila" ucap sungmin nelangsa.

"Kalau matamu berair karena perih, pakailah kaca mata" sahut umma Sungmin yang memang duduk dedekat Sungmin sambil mengupas bawang dengan menggunakan kaca mata renang. Sungmin menatap ummanya dalam, lalu mendekat dan duduk disamping ummanya.

"Aku akan membantu umma" ucap Sungmin mengambil pisau lalu mulai mengupas bawang."Eh, baguslah. Kalau begitu pekerjaan umma akan cepat selesai" ucap umma Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

Disinilah Sungmin berdiri, sendirian. Didepan sebuah gedung pengadilan yang besar. Yah, Sungmin memang memutuskan akan menjadi saksi atas kecelakaan kemarin, tanpa Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bilang dia tak mau karena takut akan dibunuh ahjusshi kemarin jika dia melaporkan kejahatan ahjusshi itu. Sungmin mulai menaiki tangga gedung pengadilan itu, walaupun dengan perasaan yang sedikit ragu.

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Sidang'. Dengan perlahan tangan Sungmin hendak membuka kenop pintu tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan ancaman ahjusshi kemarin. Tangan Sungmin berhenti diudara dengan gemetar.

'Jika kalian ingin hidup, tutup mulut dan jangan ikut campur. Maka aku tak akan mencari kalian'

'Kalau kalian melapor kepolisi dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan tadi pada kalian. Tutup mulut kalian jika tak ingin mati ditanganku'

"Huurf~" Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia memantapkan hatinya, dia akan menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini. Sungmin membuka pintu itu perlahan, sambil menghitung dalam hati.

'Hana..Dul..Set..'

Braakk!

.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lainnya, tepatnya didalam sebuah ruang persidangan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Membunuh dengan sebuah balok kayu? Tidak masuk akal" ucap seorang ahjusshi dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat sedih. Sebut saja dia Min Jong Guk, terdakwa kasus kecelakaan kemarin. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang anak laki-laki dengan kepala yang diperban menatap tajam ahjusshi itu dari sisi ruang sidang.

"Anaknya, Cho Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa kau membunuh ayahnya" tuduh seorang jaksa.

"Aku memecahkan mobil dengan balok kayu untuk menyelamatkan Cho Joo Hyuk. Tapi setelah kusadari dia ternyata sudah mati. Kurasa Cho Kyuhyun salah pengertian" Min Jong Guk membela diri. Anak yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu semakin menatap geram Min Jong Guk.

"Saksinya hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun, korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan dan dia masih 8 tahun. Dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang pembunuhan, dia juga tidak bisa bicara karena shock. Apa kesaksian itu cukup untuk menjatuhkan keputusan bahwa terdakwa tak bersalah?" ucap seorang pengacara. Para hakim yang berada didepan menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan pendapat si pengacara. Min Jong Guk lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Saat semuanya sedang berpikir, Kyuhyun terburu-buru menuliskan sesuatu disebuah buku lalu menunjukkan pada semua orang yang ada diruang persidangan. Lantas semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Kyuhyun.

'Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dialah yang membunuh appaku'

Min Jong Guk sedikit panik sambil menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Semua orang tersenyum geli saat membacat tulisan Kyuhyun. Lalu pengacara berbicara seraya memasang senyum kemenangan,"Cho Kyuhyun berbohong, katanya dia bias membaca pikiran orang. Bisakah kesaksian Cho Kyuhyun dianggap akurat?" mendengar itu seketika Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Apakah tak ada saksi lain?" ucap hakim.

Min Jong Guk tersenyum menang, lau menatap Kyuhyun dan berbicara dalam hati.

'Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi terimakasih. Aku bisa bebas karenamu, jangan harapkan saksi lain'

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya."Ughh..nghh..ha-aghh.." ringis Kyuhyun.

Braakk!

Ruang sidang terbuka dengan keras dan munculah seorang namja dengan seragam sekolahnya. Semua mata langsung mentap kearah namja itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang hakim.

"N-ne?" namja itu menjawab dengan gugup, dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menatap Min Jong Guk yang balas menatapnya datar. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Min Jong Guk, ia lalu menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, lalu berucap dengan lantang.

"A-aku adalah saksi kasus pembunuhan ini, Lee Sungmin imnida!"

.

.

.

.

Semua orang menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Dia!" Sungmin menunjuk Min Jong Guk."Dia memukul kepala pengemudi dengan kayu itu, dia menyuruh untuk tidak melapor.. " ucap Sungmin sedikit takut.

Ruang persidangan menjadi ramai setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa benar yang dikatakannya?" tanya hakim. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat sambil menatap hakim yang memandangnya meminta kepastian.

"Yang Mulia, dia tidak ada saat penyelidikan. Dia tidak punya hak berdiri disini sebagai saksi!" ucap pengacara Min Jong Guk tiba-tiba.

"Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pelajar itu adalah saksi. Yang Mulia bisakah aku memanggilnya sebagai saksi?" jaksa ikut membuka suara.

"Tapi kesaksian Cho Kyuhyun tidak sah. Dia bilang bisa membaca pikiran kan? Dia berusaha menuduh terdakwa dengan kebohongan!" ucap pengacara tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap pengacara itu dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku punya fotonya disini, saat dia mengayunkan kayu itu kepengemudi!" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukkan handphonenya. Semua orang disitu saling menatap, Min Jong Guk membatu. Lalu seorang petugas mengambil handphone Sungmin lalu menyerahkannya kepada jaksa.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin, berusaha menguatkan. Min Jong Guk semakin gelisah sambil berusaha meredam emosinya saat jaksa memeriksa isi dari handphone itu. Seorang petugas mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk didepan sebagai saksi.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Min Jong Guk berteriak histeris. Dia langsung menyebrangi meja didepannya untuk menghapiri Sungmin tanpa aba-aba tangannya langsung mencekik leher Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membunuhmu jika melaporkannya! Sudah kubilang aku akan membunuhmu! Teriak Min Jong Guk kesetanan.

"Agh..le-phas.." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Min Jong Guk dilehernya. Para petugas yang melihatnya langsung membantu menjauhkan Sungmin dari Min Jong Guk. Akhirnya dengan bantuan beberapa petugas Min Jong Guk berhasil dijauhkan dari Sungmin.

"Uhuk..uhuk..aghh.." Sungmin terbatuk-batuk, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Melihat kejadian itu hakim langsung membuka suara.

"Melihat perilaku terdakwa saksi sulit bersaksi didepan terdakwa . aku perintahkan terdakwa ditahan!" perintah hakim final sambil memukul palu ditangannya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu! Jangan kira ini sudah selesai, awas kauuu!" teriak Min Jong Guk saat dibawa keluar oleh petugas dari ruang sidang.

Semuanya menatap kepergian Min Jong Guk lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih terduduk dilantai, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa bersaksi sekarang?" tanya hakim."N-ne, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang!" Sungmin buru-buru bangkit. Sungmin dengan dibantu petugas untuk duduk dikursi saksi, hakim pun memerintahkan Sungmin untuk bersumpah sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku. Kyuhyun tak lepas menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

"A-aku bersaksi bahwa aku mengatakan kebenaran dan tidak lain selain kebenaran. Jika aku berbohong, aku berhak dikukum, inilah sumpahku" ucap Sungmin mengakhiri persidangan.

.

Sungmin terduduk ditaman sambil meratapi dirinya, bagai orang terkena musibah. Tiba-tiba sebuat tangan menepuk pundaknya. Sungmin menoleh kesampingnnya. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap anak itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun terlihat mencari sesuatu, dia mengambil sebuah batu lalu menulis sesuatu ditanah.

'Go-ma-wo'

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih, aku menyesali apa yang kulalukan sekarang!" ucap Sungmin kesal, dia langsung beranjak pergi, tetapi Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedih. Sungmin berlari tapi tidak melihat ada batu didepannya membuatnya jatuh ketanah, isi tas nya berhamburan keluar. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Sungmin berbalik, memegang keduan pudak Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua salahmu! Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar akan membunuhku nanti! Jangan ikuti aku lagi.." teriak Sungmin mengguncang pundak Kyuhyun."Hiks..d-dia-hiks..pa-pa-pasti akan me-hiks-bunuhku nanti..huaaa.." akhirnya tangisan Sungmin pun pecah, dia menangis bagai orang yang akan mati esok hari.

'Seharusnya aku tak datang, bagaimana kalau ia datang membunuhku setelah keluar dari penjara? Bagaimana hidupku sekarang?'

Kyuhyun dapat mendengan suara hati Sungmin. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih terisak."A-aku..akan me-lindungimu.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukkannya."Apa ini? Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun ikut tersenyum.

'Aku akan melindungimu'

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian..

.

.

Disebuah kantor Kejaksaan Yeon Joo. Tepanya disebuah ruangan, terdengarlah dua teriakan yang saling beradu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau yang mendorongnya!"

"Heh, menurutmu begitukah? Ck!" namja yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan ahjusshi itu hanya membalas dengan malas sambil mengunyah permen karet. Ahjusshi itu mecoba meredam kekesalanya menghadapi namja keras kepala didepannya itu."Lebih baik kau mengaku saja.." bujuk ahjusshi itu."Kau..yang mendorongnya kan? Kau cemburu karena Lee Taemin terpilih oleh agen entertainmen, sedangkan kau tidak. Benar begitu?" namja yang bernama Kim Keybum itu menatap ahjusshi dengan tajam.

"Kau mengejeknya, tapi itu tak cukup. Lalu kau pun membunuhnya! Iyakan!"

"YA! Kau brengsek! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada diruang music. Aku memang membencinya tapi aku ini bukan kriminal!" Keybum, namja yang berpenampilan cukup modis itu meneriaki si ahjusshi tanpa takut.

"YA! Berhenti berbohong, semua temanmu sudah membuat pernyataan ini!"

"Aish! Sudah kubilang bukan aku ya-" tiba-tiba seorang namja dewasa bername tag 'Kim Heechul' memegang pundak Keybum. Keybum menatap namja itu heran.

"Ketua. Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini" ucapnya disertai dengan senyuman manis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Keybum sambil menepis tangan Heechul yang ada dipundaknya.

"Jaksa Kim, kau ingin mengintrogasinya?"

"Ne, serahkan saja padaku" jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga sudah pusing mengintrigasi anak ini!" Keybum yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal.

"Ayo, ikuti aku" ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Keybum yang mengikutinya dengan malas.

.

"Hmm..namamu Kim Kibum kan? Dan teman-temanmu memanggilmu Key, begitu?" tanya Heechul saat mereka sudah diruangan Heechul. Keybum mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jaksa muda itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu kalau Lee Taemin ada diruang music?"

"Tentu saja. Coba kau pikir, itu kan lantai empat bagaimana aku bisa mendorongnya padahal aku taka da niat untuk itu" jawab Keybom dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu..kalau begitu caranya itu pembunuhan, tapi kau tak kelihatan seperti seorang pembunuh" goda Heechul sambil tersenyum kearah Keybum. Keybum juga ikut tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Sepertinya Keybum anak yang mudah diajak bicara, pikir Heechul.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi seorang penyendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Paling aku hanya bercanda memanggilnya si muka plastic, lalu semua orang juga akan memanggilnya begitu~" jawab Keybum dengan semangat.

"Lalu, apa semu orang tertawa?"

"Tentu saja! Panggilan itu begitu cocok dengannya karena dia mengoperasi wajahnya hahaha.."

"Aku setuju. Apakah Lee Taemin tertawa bila dipanggil begitu?"

"N-ne?" Keybum terlihat agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Heechul.

"Kau bilang itu candaan. Tapi apakah dia terlihat menerimannya? Jika tidak berarti itu adalah teror" jelas Heechul disertai dengan seringainya.

"Teror?"

"Kenapa diam? Berarti benar kau menerornya" ucap Heechul mulai serius. Keybum terdiam."Benar kan?" Keybum tak menjawab, ia menatap tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar.

"Baiklah. Kau diinvestigasi atas tuduhan membunuh terhadap Lee Taemin. Kau tahu itu kan?" sambil menatap Keybum yang mulai ketakutan."Kau punya hak untuk diam, kau juga boleh memyewa pengacara"

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah sekolah..

Kyuhyun POV..

Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau kita bertemu lagi..aku, akan melindungimu..aku akan melindungimu..

Sejak saat itu, ada dua jenis suara yang kudengar. Yang bisa didengar orang lain, dan yang satunya kagi..hanya aku yang bisa mendengar. Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup. Lagi-lagi hari ini, aku melihat orang yang mirip denganmu. Dimana..kau sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu.. Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! lihat ini! Kim Keybum jadi tersangka pembunuhan!" tiba-tiba seorang namja bernama Onew menunjukkan koran yang berisikan berita tentang Kim Keybum.

"Tidak mungkin. Jadi Key adalah pelakunya?" sahut namja lain yang bernama Yoochun tak percaya.

'Haish..berisik sekali mereka' ucapku dalam hati.

"Kyu-hyung, coba kau lihat ini! Kau akan terkejut!" teriak Onew sambil melepaskan earphone Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik melamun disampingnya lalu menunjukan koran itu dihadapan Kyuhyun."Ah..mungkin bukan dia" ucapku, tak peduli dengan isi dari koran itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahukan Kim Keybum? Namja yang suka mengikutimu kemana-mana itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, terserah"

"Ya, liat dulu baru berkomentar" ucap namja bernama Kang-in sambil menepuk Koran yang ada dihadapanku. Aku memandang Kang-in kesal lalu dengan terpaksa menatap koran yang ada didepannya. Saat melihat isi koran itu, mataku langsung melebar. Bukan karena melihat berita tentang Keybum, tapi apa yang ada disampingnya. Disitu, terdapat foto dari seorang yang selama ini tengah kucari-cari!

'Pengacara yang dipilih dari Kantor Yeon Joo'

Aku buru-buru mengambil koran itu lalu melihatnya dengan seksama."Ti-tidak mungkin.." ucapku pelan.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kau pasti kaget!" ucap Kang-in saat aku sedang membaca isi koran itu. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan senyumku saat melihat foto orang itu.

"Ya! Ya! Gomawo!" pekikku sambil memeluk Kang-in."Aku pergi dulu ne!" teriakku setelah membereskan barang-barangku. Meninggalkan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasku. But, who care? Saai ini perasaanku sedang meluap-luap.

"Mau kemana dia? Kenapa dia senang melihat berita Key ditangkap" kata-kata terakhir Onew yang kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari area sekolahnya. Dengan masih memasang senyum bahagia, seakan mendapat durian runtuh. Tak mempedulikan orang yang dilewatinya menatap aneh. kyuhyun tak peduli, yang pasti sekarang perasaannya sangat bahagia.

"Hah..hah..hah.." aku mengatur nafasku stelah sampai ditempat tujuan. Aku tersenyum melihat apa yang ada didepanku sekarang. Gedung Kantor Yeon Joo, tempat Lee Sungmin bekerja. Aku membuka kembali koran yang tadi kupegang."Dia sama sekali tak berubah" ucapku sambil menatap foto Sungmin penuh suka cita.

End of Kyuhyun POV..

.

.

.

Keadaan di 'Rumah Tahanan Yeon Joo'..

Dalam sebuah sel, terdapat dua orang ahjusshi yang sedang berbicara.

"Jongguk, kau akan keluar minggu depan kan?" tanya seorang ahjusshi tanpa melihat orang yang ditanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil."Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan saat keluar nanti?" tanya ahjusshi itu lagi.

"Ne.." jawabnya sambil melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hmm..baguslah. Ah, buka apa ini?" ahjusshi itu mengambil buku milik Jongguk, lalu membuka-buka isinya."Eoh, ini foto siapa, kau mengenalnya?" Jongguk semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan dari ahjusshi itu. Dia mengambil kembali buku itu sambil menatap datar seseorang yang ada didalam foto itu, kemudian berucap dengan pelan."Seseorang..seseorang yang harus membayar hutangnya.."

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang sederhana, terbaring seorang namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak terganggu akan sinar matahari yang memasuki celah-celah jendelanya.

"Nng.." namja itu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringan yang bercucuran. Sepertinya habis mengalami mimpi buruk.

Sungmin POV..

"HAH!"

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..sial, dihari pertama bekerja malah memimpikan sibrengsek itu..aish.." ucapku dengan malas.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah merapikannya. Mengambil selembar handuk lalu masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut. Sampai membuka lemari pakaianku, memilih-memilh pakaian manakah yang akan kukenakan hari ini. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin."Hm..sempurna" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Serelah semua sudah beres, aku segera mengambil tas kerjaku lalu memasang sepatu. Setelah itu aku keluar dan mengunci rumah atap yang kutinggali ini sendiri. Aku memang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saat sudah bekerja, alasannya karena aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan ummaku yang sudah tua itu, kasihan dia.

"Ah~ hari ini cerah sekali~" ucapku sambil menatap langit."Karena ini hari pertamaku bekerja, aku harus semangat! Yosh, fighting Lee Sungmin!" ucapku menyemangati diri lalu menuruni tangga rumahku.

End of Sungmin POV..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

* * *

Ch3 selesai :D

masih banyak kekurangannya ini fic, mana typo nya banyak bgt lagi, perasaan ngetiknya udh hati2 bgt deh u,ua

Adakah yang baca? Kalo ada, jeongmal gomawo buat kalian yg udh baca ;)

Pasti ff nya masih jelek ya? Maklum ga pengalaman pokoknya masih banyak bgt dah kekurangannya fic ini.. u,u

Oleh karena itu, saya msih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua

Bersediakan meninggalkan review? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: KyuMin and other.**

**Rate: K/T.**

**Genre: General, maybe..**

**Disc: God, SM Ent.**

**Warn: BxB, gaje, abal, EYD yg tdk sesuai, ooc, typo(s) bejibun, alur kecepatan, author newbie nekat buat ni ff (padahal ga ada bakat sama sekali -_-v). Ohya, ff ini emang remake dari drama 'I Hear Your Voice'. Jadi klo ada kesamaan maklum aja ya xD. sebagiannya mungkin ada yg berubah buat penyesuaian ^^v.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Hyuuuung~ chukkae! Akhirnya kau lulus menjadi pengacara publik! Dan lagi kita satu ruangan hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk kegirangan sambil memeluk Sungmin. Ya, Eunhyuk memang bekerja di kantor Yeon Joo tempat Sungmin bekerja sekarang, tapi bukan sebagai pengacara publik melainkan sebagai asisten dari dari pengacara publik.

"Ne Hyuk~ hyung juga senang akhirnya bisa diterima disini!" jawab Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah, karena hyung sudah disini. Berkas-berkas ini akan menjadi milik hyung. Selamat mengerjakan~ fighting!" setelah meletakkan berkas itu dimeja Sungmin Eunhyuk pun kembali kemejanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang merengut kesal.

"Yah! Masa hari pertama aku berkerja sudah diberi berkas sebanyak ini.." protes Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, kerjakan saja, kasihan Eunhyuk selama ini dia yang mengerjakan itu. Karena sekarang ada kau, jadi kau yang mengerjakannya" sahut namja yang seruangan dengan Sungmin, pengacara Choi Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungmin menoleh kemeja Siwon, setelah itu dia pun menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Ne, kasihan dia. Lihat saja bandannya yang semakin kurus itu karena mengerjakan berkas sebanyak itu" ucap pengacara lain bernama Lee Donghae. Pengacar itu menatap Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya langsung megepalkan tangannya keudara, seolah ingin memukul Donghae.

"Hahh..arraseo akan kukerjakan" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan kemejanya, lalu mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu.

Setelah itu hening meliputi, karena semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba seorang namja berseragam sekolah memasuki ruangan itu dengan tampang bingung. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya langsung menghmpiri namja itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

"Aku mencari pengacara Lee, apa dia ada?"

"Lee? Siapa, Lee Sungmin atau Lee Donghae?"

"Lee Sungmin" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh! Sungmin-hyung. tunggu sebentar ne" Eunhyuk menghampiri meja Sungmin , lalu berkata. "Hyung dia mencarimu, bisa kusuruh masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, tentu saja" Eunhyuk mengampiri namja itu lalu menyuruhnya mendatangi Sungmin. Namja itupun mendekati Sungmin dengan langkah pelan.

"Chogi..Kim Keybum imnida" Sungmin menatap penampilan namja yang ternyata adalah Keybum itu dari atas kebawah. "Arraseo, kalau begitu silahkan duduk"

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain..

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada dikelas. Sesekali terlihat memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Hum! Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Masih ingat aku?" ucapnya didepan cermin sambil tersenyum manis. "Ah, mungkin dia tidak ingat.." tambahnya lagi dengan lesu.

"Apa kabar? Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" masih tersenyum-senyum didepan cermin.

"Ah, biasa saja"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ah"

"Aishh..klise sekali!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Kembali menatap cermin, lalu berbicara lagi.

Kebetulan Onew dan Yoochun yang lewat didepan kelasnya menatap bingung.

"Apa kabar, hyung" tersenyum manis sekali. "Huah! Aneh sekali! Eotteohkae~ apa yang kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya nanti.." teriaknya dengan frustasi.

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia begitu?" tanya Onew bingung.

"Molla, mungkin dia gila" sahut yoochun asal.

.

.

Kembali ke Kantor Yeon Joo..

"Aku bukan pelakunya~" ucap Key melas. Sungmin kembali mentapnya dari bawah keatas, lalu mentap wajah Key.

"Aku sudah dengar itu. Tapi, bukti yang ada mengatakan sebaliknya. Kudengar kau berbohong kepada jaksa" tanya Sungmin. "Mungkin itu sebabnya kau dituduh melakukan percobaan pembuhuhan" lanjutnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Percobaan pembunuhan?!"

"Tidak mungkin? Teman yang kau tidak suka duduk sendirian dekat jendela. Tak ada orang lain diruang musik, ketika kau akan meneriakinya ada apa? Kau marah, lalu kau mendorongnya..tapi dia tidak mati, dia koma.." ucap Sungmin serius, kalau sudah menyangkut soal pekerjaan, Sungmin memang terkesan serius.

"Kalau nanti dia mati, maka kau adalah pembunuhnya" malah semakin membuat Key frustasi.

"Aishh..aku bisa gila kalau se

perti ini terus!" teriak Key, membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya.

"Ajusshi..ani! hyung, memang aku suka mengganggunya, tapi aku juga tahu diri. Aku bukanlah kriminal! Percobaan pembunuhan? Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Key.

"Banyak orang yang melihatmu.."

"Mereka bohong! Mereka hanya dendam kepadaku.." rengek Key hampr putus asa.

"Hah..aku membelamu tanpa meminta sepeser pun kepadamu. Tapi dengan perilakumu yang seperti ini, aku tak bisa membelamu. Apa kau mau kepengadilan tanpa pengacara?" tanya Sungmin menatap Key yang terdiam. Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang ada diruangan itu menatap Key kasihan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bukti sebanyak ini mengatakan kau bersalah." Sungmin menepuk berkas yang ada dimejanya. "Kalau terus mengelak dan ternyata kau bersalah, maka hukumanmu akan diperberat. Akuilah kesalahanmu, lalu menyesallah, maka aku akan bekerja dengan baik menyajikan kasusmu sebagai pelanggaran dan kau mungkin tak akan dipenjara" jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi, pilih yang mana? Selesai dengan tuduhan pelanggaran, atau terus berbohong tapi dipenjara?" tanya Sungmin enteng.

"Hyuung~ sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya, bagaimana aku menjelaskan supaya kau percaya padaku hyuug..aku bahkan tak tahu dia ada diruang musik. Aishh..aku bukan penjahat! Bukan!"

"Kau masih tetap begitu? Selagi teman-temanmu bersenang-senang, sementara kau dipenjara hanya makan beras dan kacang sendirian"

"T-tunggu, daripada memaksanya, cobalah lebih bersahabat-" Siwon yang tak tega melihat Key yang terus dipojoki Sungmin ikut membuka suara, namun keburu disela oleh Sungmin.

"Dia ini terdakwaku"

"Aku tahu tak boleh ikut campur, tapi-"

"Kalau sudah tahu, tidak usah ikut bicara!"

"Ne, hyung. tidak bisakah kita bicarakan?" Donghae ikut bicara.

"Tidak bisa" jawabnya cepat. "Jadi putuskan bersalah atau tidak? Tapi aku tak bertanggung jawab atas hasilnya" mendengar itu Key hampir menangis bercampur kesal. Kemudian dia berdiri tiba-tiba".

"YEE! Aku mengakuinya! Sekarang kau puas, hah?" dengan berat hati Key mengakuinya, walaupun itu bukan kesalahannya. Darpada Sungmin yang terus memojokkannya membuatnya semakin frustasi. Key berjongkok ditempatnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lutut, menutupi wajahnya yang pasti berantakkan itu karena tangisnya pecah. Sungmin yang melihatnya bersikap biasa saja. Ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap Key prihatin. Eunhyuk menghampiri Key, menyerahkan sekotak tisu dan menepuk punggung Key sekilas.

"Ternyata, dibalik wajahnya yang polos begitu, Sungmin-hyung kejam juga, ckckck.."

.

.

Kyuhyun stand by didepan Kantor tempat Sungmin bekerja, alasnnya? Tentu saja untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Sambil sesekali membacar artikel yang ada dihandphonennya untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Hanya 1% pengacara dinegeri ini yang menjadi pengacara public. Mereka membela orang miskin, remaja, dan orang cacat. Dan orang yang sulit mendapatkan pengacara. Bukan untuk uang, tapi untuk keadilan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, teringan akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu saat Sungmin menolongnya.

"Dia memilih pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya" ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, dan kebetulan Sungmin keluar dari kantornya. Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya sambil ingin menyapa Sungmin. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah bingung melihat Sungmin yang bukannya pulang malah mondar-mandir didepan pintu kantornya.

'Kenapa dia?' tanya Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lesu.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin. Tak sengaja Kyuhyum menatap mata Sungmin.

'Kepalaku terasa mau pecah..'

'Ah, lupakan saja. Lupakan saja Lee Sungmin'

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Melewati begitu saja Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Humm.." tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyuun mengikutinya dibelakang dengan santainya.

Sungmin menaiki bis dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengikutinya. Saat sudah didalam bis, bis melaju(?) denagn tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit oleng. Untung saja Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya dengan sigap menahan pundak Sungmin.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan kebagian belakang lalu berpegangan pegangan bis. Kyuhyun ikut bersiri disamping Sungmin. Karena semua kursi sudah terisi penuh terpaksa mereka berdiri. Kyuhyun terus tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin dari samping. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadarinya, jika tidak pasti dia sudah disangka gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi.

Bis berhenti, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera turun. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin sampai kerumahnya. Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah memasuki rumahnya Kyuhyun pun segera pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Ah, akhirnya~"

.

Sungmin POV..

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku bergegas mengganti pakaian, setelah mandi tentunya. Tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berbunyi. Aku segera menghampiri(?) handphoneku.

'Umma'

Setelah membaca nama penelpon itu, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengangkatnya.

'Sungmin-ah, ini umma'

"Ne umma, ada apa?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang ada diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, apa kah ada masalah?'

"Aniyo umma semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya..sedikit masalah kecil" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Waeyo umma?"

'Aniyo, kau bilang ada tiga orang diruang kerjamu, apakah ada yang menarik perhatianmu Sungmin-ah?'

"Sama sekali tidak ada, lagipula aku sedang fokus dengan pekerjaanku umma~"

'Wae? Apa mereka menjahatimu?'

"Aniyo. Mereka semua orang yang baik. Apalagi disana juga ada Eunhyuk yang bekerja.." Sungmin merebahkan dirinya disofa.

'Sungmin-ah..kau terdengar lelah. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?'

"Gwaechana umma~ tak usah khawatir"

'Arraseo, kalau begitu tidurlah yang nyenyak. Besok adalah sidang pertamamu '

"Ne umma. Kau juga tidurlah yang nyenyak"

'Ne~'

Pip!

Setelah percakapan terakhir itu aku memutuskan kontak dengan ummaku.

"Huuah~ aku ngantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang saja.." aku menguap sambil berjalan kearah kamarku. Setelah sampai dikamar aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur tanpa pikir panjang. Hahh..aku lelah sekali.

And of Sungmin POV..

Kyuhyun POV..

Saat ini aku sedang berada distasiun bawah tanah, menunggu kereta dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang sedikit pegal sesekali menguap, aku ngantuk sekali..

Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat seorang namja yang berseragam sama denganku tengah duduk disebrang sana dengah wajah sedih, atau putus asa.

"Itu..Kim Keybum kan? Kenapa dia" tanya tak peduli.

Tapi..tanpa sengaja aku menatap matanya. Aku agak bingung dengan apa yang tengah dia pikirkan sekarang.

'Kenapa jadi begini? Aku tak bersalah. Kenapa mereka tidak mempercayaiku?' saat itu, aku dapat melihatnya menangis dalam diam.

'Kalau aku melakukan percobaan pembunuhan, aku akan dipenjara kan? Di penjara..apakah sebaiknya aku mati saja?' dia..kenapa dia sebenarnya?

'Teman-teman..pengacara..tak ada yang percaya padaku. Apa gunanya hidup? Kalau aku mati, apa mereka baru percaya? Apa mereka akan menyesal tak mempercayaiku?'

Aku melihat Keybum berdiri dari tenpatnya. Aku sedikit panik, jangan-jangan dia serius mau melakukannya..

"Y-YA! Kim Keybum! Kim Keybum!" teriakku.

Keybum menatap Kyuhyun dari sebrang, sedikit tak percaya.

"Kim Keybum! Tetaplah disitu, aku akan kesana!"

'Apakah..Kyuhyun-hyung akan percaya? Aniyo, dia bahkan tak peduli bila aku mati..' aku semakin panic mendengar pemikiran Keybum. Aku mencoba mencari jalan agar bisa kesebrang sana. "Kim Keybum, jangan kesini, tetap disitu!"

"Aishh!" dengan terpaksa aku mengambil jalan memutar melalui tangga, kuharap tak terlalu jauh..pikirku sambil berlari.

"Hah..hah..hah.." aku terus berlari dengan panik, semoga saja Keybum tidak melakukannya.

Saat sampai ditempat, aku melihanya sudah berdiri dipinggiran rel. Dan sialnya, malah ada kereta yang datang. Aku harus cepat!

"AWAS, KIM KEYBUM!" teriakku sambil mendekap Keybum. Kami sedikit berguling dilantai. Huuf..tadi itu nyaris saja!

"Agh.." ringis Keybum.

"Hah..ya! anak bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan han?!" bentakku sambil membantu Keybum bangun. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah dan berair.

"K-kyu-hyung..hyung..hiks, h-hyuuung~" dan akhirnya, dia menangis histeris sambil memelukku setelah kubentak tadi. Hahh..aku jadi tak tega.

.

"Ini" ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Keybum yang sedang duduk diayunan taman. Setelah Keybum menerimanya aku langsung duduk diayunan sebelahnya.

"Gomawo hyung..kau telah menyelamatkanku"

"Ne" jawabku singkat. Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak. Membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung! kau juga berpikir k-kalau Lee Taemin, kau juga percaya kalau aku yang mendorongnya?!" Keybum menatapku dalam.

"Ani" aku menggeleng sambil balas menatapnya.

'Pembohong..dia hanya tak ingin aku mati'

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau bukan pembunuh" aku tersenyum kecil.

"Jinjja? G-gomawo hyung.."

"Ohya, kau sudah bertemu pengacaramu?" tanyaku.

"Hum..seandainya saja pengacara itu mempercayaiku.."

"Siapa pengacaramu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Aku kira dia orang yang baik, ternyata sama saja. Wajahnya bisa menipu~"

"L-Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne..nama keluarganya Lee. Dia di Kantor Yeon Joo"

"Apa mungkin dia.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Keybum.

Lee Sungmin, itu bukan dia. Mungkin orang lain, dia tak mungkin melakukannya..

And of Kyuhyun POV..

.

.

Sungmin tengah berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan santai. Saat diperjalanan dia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sepertinya sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

Sungmin POV..

"Berputarlah Donghae-ah!" kenapa mereka? Aku menatap mereka bingung saat Eunhyuk memutar badan Donghae lalu merapikan rambutnya. Seperti suami-istri saja..

"Tak salah mereka dijuluki orang yang paling berisik" ucapku melihat mereka dari jauh. Eunhyuk melihatku, lalu dia berteriak.

"Sungmin-hyung!" dia berlari menghampiriku diikuti Donghae yang berjalan dibelakannya dengan santai.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah sampai didepanku.

"Ah, aku ada sidang pagi ini. Sidang pertamaku Eunhyuk-ah"

"Wah~kalau begitu kau harus semangat ya hyung, fighting ne!" aku tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang menyemangatiku. "Ah! Hyung kami pergi dulu ne, ada urusan ja~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae yang terlihat pasrah dengan ke-hiperaktif-an Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Donghae-ah palli! Kau kan ada sidang nanti!"

"Ne..ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?" tanyaku menatap kepergian mereka dengan bingung. Ah masa bodoh, buat aku apa memikirkan mereka. Hah..akupun beranjak pergi lalu menaiki sebuah lift, yang mengantarku ketempat tujuan.

And of Sungmin POV..

.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan halte, sesekali matanya melirik kesana-kemari. Memastikan apakah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul. Sebuah bis berhenti didepannya, lalu keluarlah seorang namja berseragam rapi.

"Hyung!"

"Keybum? Kau sudah datang" namja yang ternyata Keybum itu menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum. Kyuhyun mentap penampilannya dari atas kebawah. Sepertinya ada yang berubah, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau Kim Keybum bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Karena ini sidang pertamaku, jadi aku mengubah sedikit penampilanku. Eotte? Terlihat rapi bukan?" ucap Keybum bangga. Sempatnya-sempatnya dia berbangga diri, padahal sebentar lagi sidang penentuan hidupnya. -_-

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kyuhyun berjalan duluan diikuti Keybum dibelakangnya.

.

"Ah, itu pengacara Lee!" Keybum berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang berada didepan lift. Sungmin menoleh, mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin lalu mengikuti Keybum yang sudah didepan Sungmin.

"Kami tidak terlambat kan?"

"Tidak. Sebelumya ayo kita bicara dulu. Ikut aku" Sungmin menarik Key pergi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Ya, siapa yang menempel denganmu seperti permen karet ini?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka.

"Dia temanku!"

"Ya, kau permen karet, ini pembicaraan kami. Kau tidak usah ikut" Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun masih sambil menarik Key. Dan memang Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras kepala tidak mendengarkan Sungmin sama sekali, malah kembali mengikutu mereka.

.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah taman yang ada dihalaman Kantor Yeon Joo.

"Ini, ini yang akan aku tanyakan nanti padamu. Bacalah baik-baik" menyerahkan berkas kepada Key.

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja semuanya dengan'Ya' apapun pertanyaannya. Arraseo?"

"Shiro, aku tidak mendorongnya. Aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran.."

"Ayolah, kalau jaksa mengetahui kau ternyata bersalah maka kau dan aku akan tamat! Dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Jadi kau bersalah dan menyesal atas perbuatnmu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kita mengharapkan keringanan hukuman. Itu yang terbaik, arraseo?"

"Huh, jadi seperti inikah seorang pengacara?"

"Ya! Apa mak-agh! Ya! Kau permen karet apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" sebelum Sungmin membalas kata-kata Key, terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Keybum-ah, kau masuklah duluan kedalam. Dan kita bicara"

Keybum menatap kepergian mereka dengan bingung. Tidak mau ambil pusing Keybum memutuskan masuk duluan kedalam Kantor seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun.

.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, lepaskan!"

Melihat Sungmin yang terus memberontak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit geram. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dipundaknya. Karena memang tubuh Sungmin yang lebih kecil, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Turunkan aku! Ya! Turunkan aku kubilang!" teriak Sungmin panik. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya.

Setelah sampai daerah taman yang cukup sepi, barulah Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin, mencegah Sungmin pergi.

"YA! Kau akan dipenjara karena ini. Ini direkam CCTV. Kau tahu perbuatanmu ini bisa membuatmu dipenjara!" marah Sungmin dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Hah..lepaskan tanganku. Arraseo, ayo kita bicara.."

"Keybum tidak melakukannya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Mwo?"

"Kau harus membersihkan namanya"

"Hah, siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Aku teman sekelas Keybum"

"Apa yang kau tau dari kasus ini?" tanya Sungmi jengah. "Kau sudah melihat TKP?"

"Keybum kemarin nyaris bunuh diri setelah bicara denganmu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lalu? Itukah buktinya?" ucap Sungmin enteng.

"Pengacara bodoh..apa kau benar-benar pengacara?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Mwo? Siapa kau berani bicara seperti ini padaku? Mana sopan santunmu? Masih muda tak tahu tata karma. Anak kecil bersikaplah seperti anak kecil!"

"Pengacara harus bersikap seperti pengacara. Bukankah pengacara harus mendengarkan kata-kata terdakwanya? Apa bedanya kau dengan jaksa kalau tak mau mendengarnya?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan Keybum tak bersalah! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bicara padaku kalau kau sudah punya saksi" jelas Sungmin.

"Aku punya saksi" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mana?" Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Kau pikir dengan memandangku begitu saksi akan jatuh dari langit?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbicara bersamaan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan dengan kalimat yang sama.

"H-hah..tidak mungkin.." Sungmin mundur selangkah. Dia berbalik ingin pergi tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mencengkram pundaknya. Mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Aku..bisa membaca pikiran orang. Aku bersaksi"

.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyu tak percaya. Sudah beberapa menit mereka berdiri dengan jarak 2 meter lebih. Kyuhyun yang jengah pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mau berapa lama berdiri disana? Kita harus membersihkan nama Keybum" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"J-jangan mendekat!" ucap Sungmin panic. Kyuhyun berhenti. "Tidak mungkin" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun teliti membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jengah.

"Hah, jangan melihatku seperti monster. Aku tahu aku tampan, tak usah berlebihan seperti itu" ucapnya narsis. Sungmin yang mendengarnya memutar mata bosan.

"Didunia ini, menjadi istimewa buka berarti dia monster" jelas Kyuhyun. " Ah! Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku bukan alien! Aku lahir dibumi!" sambungnya saat membaca pikiran Sungmin yang semakin menatapnya dalam.

"Kau, membaca pikiranku lagi? Hentikan, kau lebih parah dari tukang intip!" marah Sungmin.

"Itu diluar kuasaku. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bisa mendengar pikiran oaring bila menatap matanya"

Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung menutup kedua matanya. "Ini gila. Mau aku panggil polisi? Ini keterlalauan. Ini sudah melanggar privasiku.." ucapnya sedikit malu. Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Ya, hentikan. Konsentrasilah membela Keybum. Mulut bisa berbohong, tapi pikiran tidak. Keybum tak bersalah dan aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau harus membuktikannya" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Aku tak bisa"

"Ck, ya! Apa kau serius?"

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tak ada bukti atau saksi yang mendukungnya.." jawab Sungmin masih menutup wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Akulah saksinya! Aku mendengarnya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram pundak Sungmin.

"Begitu yang mau kau katakan dipengadilan?" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang dipundaknya. "Kau membaca pikiran Keybum dia tak bersalah. Begitu? Jika begitu, mereka akan menganggap kita gila dan menendang kita keluar"

Kyuhyun teringat akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu, saat tak ada yang percaya dengan kesaksiannya yang bisa membaca pikiran. Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Lalu..bagaimana? orang lain tak bisa membaca pikiran sepertimu. Bagaimana kau akan membuktikannya?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit iba melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hahh..diruang sidang, hakim tidak melihat kebenaran, tapi bukti" Sungmin hendak berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"YA!" Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan malas. "Bukankah..kebenaran menang dipengadilan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bocah. Itu salah. Bukan kebenaran yang menang dipengadilan, tapi pemenang yang membentuk kebenaran " dan dengan itu Sungmin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengan kacau.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan nanar. Kemudian Kyuhyun duduk dibangku taman yang ada disampingnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam ranselnya, buku catatan milik Sungmin yang dulu terjatuh ditaman saat Kyuhyun mengejarnya sesudah persidangan.

Kyuhyun mengusap sampul buku itu dengan lembut. 'Bersama, aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungimu..'.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Selesai~ chap depan sidangnya keybum. Mianhae kalau membosankan u,u

Saya sdh berusaha agar reader terhibur~ smoga masih ada yang membacanya ^^

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang sdh meluangkan waktu buat baca ff abal2 ini :')


End file.
